


belonging

by Anonymous



Category: Moonlight Garden (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/F, Flower Maiden Dynamics (Moonlight Garden), Forced Prostitution, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rough Sex, Slapping, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-27
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There's a price to pay for trying to escape the Garden.
Relationships: Original Flower Maiden/Original Noblewomen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Kink Lucky Dip





	belonging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenocuriosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenocuriosa/gifts).



> I'm imagining this as the Mistress prior to Hyewon.

Nari fled in the early hours of the morning, after the business of the Garden had died down but before the sun had started to rise in the east. 

She wasn’t dressed for a morning run in the woods. She’d done her best to prepare for her escape, but she hadn’t had many options. Her sturdiest shoes were still only silk slippers, and they’d already been torn to shreds by the sharp rocks and branches that littered the forest floor. Her long, flowing skirts kept catching on branches and briars, and the cold night air cut right through her heaviest robes. She may as well have been naked as far as the elements were concerned. 

At first she’d run, and then she’d walked, at now she was reduced to staggering forward in an unsteady lurch. She was tired and cold and scrapped raw, but she didn’t even consider turning around and going back. 

The laughter of those awful noblewomen still rang in her ears, driving her forward. She didn’t care what kind of cruelties the outside world might have in store for her. At least she’d be _free_. 

No more being forced to simper and smile no matter what debased cruelties were committed against her. No more being forced to perform every day of the week. No more having the most important moments of her life, from her blooming to her funeral, used to turn her into an entertaining tableau for bored rich women. If she died here of exposure at least she could die with some blessed privacy. She just wanted to be alone sometimes, away from prying eyes. Was that really so much to ask? 

Nari tripped over a branch and went crashing the ground. When she got up her palms and her knees were as scrapped up as her feet, but she made herself keep going. In the distance, she heard the baying of the guard dogs, and she tried to hurry. But her body was worn out and refused to comply. 

In the end, there wasn’t much she could do. All strength had left her. She was back in the Garden before the sun had even reached full height in the sky.

\- 

The attendants tended to her, gentle as ever, even as the Mistress hurled abuse at her.

“You stupid, ungrateful girl,” she said, loud enough to be heard from one end of the garden to the other. “We should’ve left you in the woods to die.” 

Nari sat in the bath, legs pulled up, looking sullenly downward as the attendants picked briars out of her hair. She refused to look up at the Mistress. Nari could hear the anger and disgust in her voice quite clearly, there was no need to look her in the face. She was all the ugliness Nari had wanted to escape, perfectly encapsulate in one hard-hearted woman. 

“Did you even have a plan? Where the hell do you think you were going?”

Nari bowed her shoulders and dropped her head even further. She didn’t have response. When she was younger, she came up with plans all the time, and none of them were ever any good. After years and years she’d realized that if she waited for a perfect plan to present itself then she was going to die still in the Garden. The best she could do was make a run for It and hope for the best. 

So much for that. 

One of the attendants urged her out of the bath and toweled her off before having her sit down on a wooden stool. They rubbed ointment on all of her scrapes and bruises as the Mistress watched, glaring angrily the whole time. With time to heal she would be fine. No scars, no imperfect marks to mar the Garden’s treasured investment. 

An attendant lifted her foot to better wrap it in bandages, and the Mistress burst out into another angry tirade. “Selfish,” she snapped. How absurd to call Nari the selfish one. “What if you’d permanent damaged yourself? Were you just trying to make yourself useless?” 

Nari kept her head down as the ranting continued. The Mistresses’s yelling might be unpleasant, but she new her real punishment hadn’t even started. She could only wonder how bad it would be.

\- 

The Garden had some magnificent medicine available for the flower maidens, and within a week all signs of her mad dash for freedom were gone, erased as if they’d never happened. She was put directly back into service as if nothing had happened. Sure, they increased the number of guards on rotation, and she noticed a few seemed to be keeping an eye on her in particular, but other than that there was no sign that anything was wrong.

The other maidens still avoided her. They looked away when she came near, and she couldn’t really blame them. Some kind of hammer was going to come down on her, soon, and nobody else wanted to get caught up in it. 

Nari, for her part, did her best to play along like everything was normal. No, better than normal. She did her best to be a model flower maiden. She was charming and vivacious with her guests, she put everything she had into her dancing, and she sang as sweetly as a bird in spring. She re-doubled her efforts in her daytime studies. She was polite and modest and every other thing she could think to be. Craven of her, possibly, but she wanted to give no additional incentive for punishment. 

And as time went on and no punishment came, she began to wonder if maybe her sin had been forgotten. Especially after her next blooming came and went in the normal haze of lust and pain, just like it had a score of times before. 

Usually, if a maiden were going to be punished, the Mistress made sure to use the curse of their biology against them. She liked to make a display of it - as entertainment for the guests, and as warning to the other maidens. 

But Mistress doesn’t say a word to her. She treated Nari just like she had before Nari had tried to escape. Still, she’s far too scared to try again, even as a part of her longs to.

\- 

Another blooming goes by with no punishment, and then another. And Nari begins to really let her guard down.

\- 

Months later, with Spring in full bloom, she woke up to a bag being pulled over her head. She struggled, worried she was being kidnapped, but she recognized the voices of the attendants as they admonished her to calm down.  
“Struggle and it’ll be worse,” said one, and Nari went limp as they dragged her away.

They drop her onto the floor, handling her far more harshly than she was used to from attendants, and when they had left her she pulled the bag off her head. She realized, with a dawning dread, that she was in a cell. In the Crypt. 

“Wait,” she said, adrenaline coursing through her limbs as she lunged for the door an attendant was locking behind her. “Wait, you can’t leave me, please. I’m not— I’m not ready—“  
_I’m not ready to die yet._ Not emotionally, but not physically, either. She wasn’t in her final bloom yet. Surely they weren’t about to let her just die. Surely she was much too valuable to kill. 

But the Crypt had one purpose, to hold maidens who were in the throws of their death madness. The Garden could be exceptionally brutal in punishing maidens who fell out of line, but at the same time it was always a very careful type of brutality. They never did any kind of permanent damage if they could avoid it. Wouldn’t want to ruin their investments. 

In truth, a flower maiden was painfully easy to torture. Her own body would do it for you if you were patient enough. 

“Wait,” she said as the last of the attendants left her behind. “Come back, please!” 

But all of her crying and screaming and clawing at the bars changed nothing. She’d been left alone.

\- 

She bloomed like that, alone, in a dark cell, with nothing to do but regret having ever tried to leave.

\- 

Were they trying to torture her or outright kill her? Nari wasn’t sure. She was sick, and desperate, and completely oblivious to how much time had passed. It could have been hours, it could have been days. It felt like weeks but if that were true she’d be dead already.

She needed someone, anyone, badly. Her heart would’ve leapt even at the sight of Mistress. 

She screamed herself hoarse at the bars. The Garden wasn’t that big, surely someone must be able to hear her, but nobody came. She was left alone to scream and scream and scream in the dark until her voice failed her.

\- 

“Mistress, please,” she wailed, hands pressed between her thighs, trying in vain to bring herself some relief. Her hatred didn’t matter. She would crawl for the chance to feel Mistress’s hands on her. Just one touch, one lick, that would surely be enough.

\- 

When Mistress finally did appear Nari thought she might be hallucinating. But even the slim chance that she was real sent Nari to the bars, arms outstretched and reaching desperately for the hem of Mistress’s dress.

“Please,” she begged. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’ll do anything to make it up to you, to the Garden, if you’ll please just let me out!” 

Mistress kicked her outstretched arms away with a scowl. “Look at you. Not even two full days and you’re already a mess. Attendants!” 

An attendant scurried to her side, head bowed. “Yes, Mistress?” 

“Have her washed and bound, like we discussed,” she said, waiving her fan dismissively in Nari’s direction even as Nari continued to plead for relief. 

“Please,” she said, sobbing, as the attendant opened the cell. It took four of them to hold her as they wrestled her out of the cell. She kept trying to push herself against them, longing for even the slightest bit of friction. 

They were rough with her in the bath, half-drowning her as they tried to control her in her bad state. She was still coughing up water as they bound her by her hands and feet to keep her in place as they worked on her hair and face. 

Nari tried to force herself to stay still and compliant as they got her ready for the evening. She knew this routine. Normally the girls did their own makeup and hair, but for a big part or special occasion the Mistress pulled out all the stops.  
It meant someone was _finally_ going to touch her. 

“Please,” she whispered as the attendants undid her bindings just only to pull out a new skien of silk rope. Nice and smooth, so it wouldn’t leave any permanent marks. “If you could just touch me, quickly, Mistress wouldn’t find out, _please_ ,” she begged. 

They ignored her pleading as they re-tied her. Rope went under and across her breasts, and then tried her arms behind her back. Next came a blindfold, and then a gag, before they picked her up and carried her, whimpering and writhing, through the courtyards of the Garden. 

They took her to a large room - she knew it was one of the larger banquet halls, even blindfolded, because of the drafts and echos of people murmuring in the distance - and set her down on a table, where they continued tying her up. When they were done, not only were her breasts framed and her arms tied behind her back, but there was rope around her knees and ankles forcibly spreading her legs apart. 

They left her like that, chewing in agitation on her gag, spread out on her back with her legs spread wide open. Not only was she completely exposed, left open and vulnerable, she was also completely unable to touch herself. She couldn’t even bring her legs together for friction anymore. 

After the attendants left, she could hear the guests begin to arrive, chatting and mumbling around her. She moaned as loudly as she could around her gag, trying to attract attention. 

“Oh, she’s a pretty one,” said a woman close to her, and Nari moaned in response. 

She traced her fingers along Nari’s stomach, just a gentle stroke, but it llt up Nari’s whole body like she’d been struck by lightning. She strained against the ropes, but then Mistress was there, gently chiding her guest. 

“Oh, there’s no touching this one,” she said. “She’s just for decoration. But we’ve got some very sweet young maidens that I’m sure will make you very happy…”

\- 

The party was even worse than being left in her cell. At least in the cell she was alone. Now she’s in the middle of a whirlwind of debauchery - she can hear the noble guests and other maidens laughing and moaning and fucking like crazy, she can smell it, she can feel the heat radiating through the room, but she wasn’t actually involved with any of it. She could feel her sanity start to slip.

Nobody touched her. It was a damnable efficient method of torture, the way they ignored her, even as she moaned and trembled and whined around her gag. She knew she must look appealing, spread out and blooming like she was, but it didn’t seem to be enough to tempt anyone away from their current partner. The sounds and the scents of sex enveloped her, and it all just made her wetter, more painfully desperate for someone to fuck her. 

The Mistress was a cruel woman, though, and made her wait until the very end of the night. Late, when it was only hard women left, already drunk and meaner for it. 

“Now, my little lily flower,” said Mistress. “Are you ready to entertain our guests.” 

Nari nodded as vigorously as the ropes would allow. 

“Good,” she said, patting Nari on the hip. She lifted her hip up into the touch, desperate for more. 

“She’s desperate, isn’t she?” asked a noblewoman, laughing. Nari was sure she’d serviced her before. Hyejin? Something like that. 

Hyejin pinched her nipple, tugging it viciously, and then slapped her breast. Nari moaned. Maybe deep down she was just a masochist in denial. She’d gladly take any amount of pain if it meant being touched. 

“Absolutely gagging for it,” laughed a different noblewoman.  
“Well, someone may as well give the little slut what she wants,” said another, giggling. “Go on, Hyejin. You’re ready to take her.” 

“Oh, be gentle with her,” said Heiran, the orchid maiden, laughing. Nari could hear how nervous she was beneath the laughter. The other maidens knew how she felt, and they didn’t like to see her like this, but there wasn’t anything they could do to stop it. 

Mistress sighed theatrically. “I suppose it’s time to put her to use,” she said. “We’re coming up on three days, it’s getting a little dangerous.” 

Nari couldn’t believe it had only been three days. It felt like a lifetime. She moaned again, eager to convey her desire to be taken. 

There was soft whisper of silk cord being cut at her knees, and then Hyejin slapped her across her chest again. “Roll over,” she commanded. 

It was difficult - her arms were still bound, and stiff from being pulled back for so long, so she barely made it to her side before Hyejin and another noblewoman pulled her into position, crouched over, face down and her hips in the air. 

She felt something smooth and leather slid across her backside, and she winced as she realized Hyejin must be wearing a strap-on. Normally Nari couldn’t stand them. She barely tolerated most toys - guests often loved them, but Nari had always much preferred the gentler intimacy of hands and mouth. That was part of why she’d run away. She’d wanted to find a lover, someone who would make love to her the way Nari wanted occasionally. 

The head oof the strap-on pushed shallowly into her cunt and Nari moaned, pushing herself back on it as much as she could, but Hyejin chided her and pulled back. 

“Now, now,” she said. “Don’t be so greedy. Mistress said this was meant to be a punishment.” 

Her normal proclivities be damned, right now Nari wanted the strap-on more than anything else on earth. She raised her hips again, and yelped through her gag when Hyejin slapped her on the ass. 

“Well, if you thet bad, let’s have some real fun,” said Hyejin. She pushed the strap-on upwards, so that it was lined up against Nari’s other hole. 

Nari immediately tensed. Even after a full year of blooming, in all its varied humiliations, she’d never had more than a few fingers up her ass. Nothing nearly as thick as the strap-on Hyejin was wearing. 

She tried begging through her gag. _Please don’t_ she tried to say, but all she could hear was muffled groaning. _Please, take me by the cunt instead._

“Oh, you really want it up the ass, don’t you?” asked Hyejin. There was a nasty edge to her voice as Nari continued her incoherent pleading. “This is what you’re made for, isn’t it? You can get off on anything.” 

Hyejin slid in hard, with a single thrust, and Nari howled, the pain of her blooming suddenly overwhelmed by a newer and sharper sensation. Her hole burned as Hyejiin pulled back and snapped back in again, as fast as she could manage. Nari could hear Hyejin panting above her, could feel how her palms were sweating with exertion as she slammed her hips forward. 

Her hips made a vulgar noise as they slapped against Nari’s backside. It should be humiliating. It _was_ humiliating, and Nari groaned in pain with each rapid thrust, but at the same time it was also a blessed relief. Someone was finally touching her, finally fucking her like she’d wanted for days now. For what felt like a lifetime. 

It hurt, it hurt so badly she couldn’t even coyly pretend she was enjoying it like most guests wanted, but it felt good, too. The pain of getting fucked was a welcome distraction from the pain of blooming. For the first time in days she was feeling something besides the effects of the flowers poison. And, in a strange way, the pain was so sharp it was starting to come back around as pleasurable. 

“Take her gag off, I want to hear her screaming,” someone said. She sounded distant, like she was across the room. Nari was suddenly aware she had no idea how many people were watching her. From the sounds of women laughing and cheering Hyejin on, maybe a dozen? If she weren’t well past all shame it would’ve bothered her. 

Hyejin stopped for a moment and tugged at the knot to the gag until it came undone enough for Nari to spit it out. 

“Please slow down,” she said as soon as she could talk. Really, she wanted Hyejin to pull out of her ass and fuckk her properly, with her hands or her mouth, but she was afraid that Hyejin might stop entirely instead. “It feels better when it’s slower.” 

“Really?” said Hyejin. She was panting from exertion. “Well, I think it feels better when I fuck you as hard as I can.” 

She slammed hard into Nari, making her moan in a vulgar rhythm along with the thrusts, her voice stuttering every time Hyejin went in. 

But pleasure was beginning to build up inside her. Not as quickly as if someone had been touching her clit, but it felt a hell of a lot better than Nari had been able to manage with her own hand. 

Eventually, on a particularly vicious thrust, Nari cried out. Her cunt clenched in orgasm, and she bucked involuntarily back against Hyejin’s strap-on. 

“Did you just come from being fucked in the ass?” asked Hyejin, laughing. “Flower maidens are really something else. Anytime I try this on a kisaeng they just cry the entire time. Most of them refuse to see me again. But you aren’t going to do that, are you, flower?” 

“No,” said Nari, panting, cunt still throbbing from her orgasm. “I’ll take you whenever you want.” 

Her shoulders hurt from being forcefully fucked into the table with no way to brace herself, and her arms and legs were sore from being tied up for so long, and her ass felt like it was on fire. And, worst of all, the last lingering spasms of her orgasm weren’t enough. She wanted Hyejin to be happy. She wanted her to keep going. 

But Hyejin was tired. She panted heavily, dripping sweat down Nari’s back. “I think it’s someone else’s turn.” 

“What do you say, Nari?” asked Mistress. “Why don’t you tell our guests what you want?” 

“Please,” she said, her whole body trembling as Hyejin pulled out of her. She fell over on her side, blindfolded and bound and utterly helpless. “Please fuck me. Please, I need it, I really need it, I-“ 

Mistress slapped her, hard. She knew it was the Mistress. She’d been slapped enough times that she could tell. “That’s enough,” she said. The table rattled as someone climbed up on it, and then they pushed Nari onto her back. 

“My turn,” she said. Nari recognized her too, Haejung, some minister’s third daughter. She settled her hips on top of Nari’s face, her wet cunt pushing up against Nari’s mouth. “Lick me,” she said. 

Nari complied. It wasn’t nearly as good as someone fingering or sucking Nari, but it still felt good to have a woman on top of her, touching her, even if it was only to smother her with her cunt. Nari groaned, bringing her thighs as close together as she could, wishing her hands were free so she could at least touch herself. 

Someone took pity on her, pathetic as she was, and began stroking her cunt, and almost immediately she came again, startled at the strength of the reaction that wracked through her. 

In her daze she wasn’t doing enough with her mouth, and Haejung grabbed her by the hair, yanking her head up. 

Nari did the best she could, just like she’d been trained. Normally, it only took once or twice to soothe her blooming. Anything more than that began to feel overpowering, smothering. She was used to serving a half-dozen clients a day during her blooming period, but she always hated everything after the first guest. 

Not this time. This time she must’ve come a dozen times from all the women present using and abusing her, but it still wasn’t enough. She’s seen the worst of the Garden, those desperate, needy creatures addicted to sex and pleasure however they could get it. She’d never thought she might turn into one of them. 

Eventually, even the most determined of the revelers have either passed out or gone home. It was just her and the Mistress. 

“Tell me, lily maiden, do you still want to leave the Garden?” 

She ran her cool fingers softly against the inflamed skin of Nari’s jaw, a gentle touch that suddenly turned into a harsh slap. “No, Mistress,” said Nari hollowly. 

Mistress went back to gently stroking her stinging cheek. “You’ve learned your lesson, then?” 

“Yes, Mistress,” said Nari. “I belong here.”


End file.
